~Corrupted~
by Scarlet2
Summary: Chapter 2 up! it's been 7 years since the digital war began.....Matt is evil......tension builds between friends.....*taiora* and a little MimixIzzy
1. Default Chapter

~~Corrupted~~  
  
~Prolog~   
by: Scarlet  
disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon!  
  
  
She stood in silence, as the bloody battle unfolded before her. The horror of death and the brutality of war was a common setting for this young women. A setting where men fought against man, digimon fought against digimon and the death was never over.  
  
She'd watched countless heroic soldiers and digimon die to defend this world, and she like the rest was willing to sacrifice herself for the cause.   
  
She cast a sideways glance at the pink haired girl beside her, a wave of sympathy washed over her as she watched the young girl cry. Tears filled in her own eyes but she forced them back ,tears would not help them now or ever.  
  
"When will is be over?" the younger girl asked, eyes not leaving the bloodstained scene that lay before them "how many people will have to die before this goddamn thing is over?"   
  
" as long as he exists" she replied, her amber eyes now filled with hatred for the man we had started it all,"as long as that bastard is alive"  
  
She focused her attention on the battle, watching helplessly as another man was savagely murdered by the enemy. Anger surged through her veins, one day she'd kill him, take her revenge on a man who had killed some many innocent people, but for now she could only watch, and wait for the coming of that day.  
  
"Someday I'll kill you" she whispered into the wind "someday Yomato you'll be dead"   
  
  
um...if u want another part please review, and if u think i'm doing something wrong please tell me so i can try and make a better story. If there's any spelling mistakes i'm sorry!   
10 reviews= new chapter 


	2. chapter 1

Scarlet: I don't own digimon!!!!   
  
"And another one bites the dust" She smiled as the enemy  
bridramon fell from the sky meeting it's untimely death with the cruel  
ground below. It had been 7 long years since the war had began and 5   
years since she'd vowed to kill Yomato with her own hands. She'd  
grown a lot since that faithful day, but her determination to bring on  
the downfall of the dark army hadn't faded in the least.  
  
Now at the age of 20, she was a beautiful young woman, wise  
beyond her years and as gentle as ever. She'd once again joined the  
choose children, to destroy the evil that threatened both worlds. An  
evil like they had never faced before, another choose child.  
  
"C'mon Sor, Tai will throw a fit if we're late again" mimi grinned  
from her place in Lillymon's arms. Sora smiled, Mimi had always been a  
loyal friend, they'd been through everything together, the digital  
world, the death of their parents and the dark day when Yomato had  
turned against them.   
  
"Yea ok Meems" she replied, then she winked at the pink haired  
girl "but you sure there's no alterative motive for you wanting to get  
back to base so fast?"  
  
Mimi's cheeks glowed a dark pink to match her hair. Sora laughed  
as she watched her best friend squirm under the pressure. Then Mimi's  
lips curved in a scheming smile and Sora was suddenly afraid.   
  
"Yea and you don't wanna see Tai? We all know you have the hots  
for him" Mimi grinned, and it was Sora's turn to blush, her cheeks  
glowing a radiant scarlet.  
  
"Hey don't turn this against me!" Sora laughed nervously "you're  
they one who loves Izzy!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do too besides at least he likes you back! I mean Tai doesn't  
even talk to me let alone like me! He's forever talking to that blond  
who's permanently attached to his hip....what's her name...you know..."  
  
"Cathrine?"  
  
"Yea that's it..." Sora sighed, Tai was always with Catherine, and  
she didn't blame him, Cathrine was a lot prettier then she'd ever be,  
why wouldn't tai love her. "He loves her not me"  
  
Mimi blinked before exploding into a fit of laughter "what have  
you been taking girl, stupid pills?" They had landed at the base, and  
both girls were making their way inside.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused, as Mimi continued to  
laugh.   
  
"Tai and I know for a fact *HATES* Catherine. She's just some  
blond bimbo who likes him and is not use to not getting want she  
wants so she hangs around him a lot"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes as they entered the conference room, Tai  
was sitting at the long table, his body bent over a stack of papers  
the pencil in his hand scribbling furiously. He looked up so see the  
two young ladies standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Do you know I've been worried  
sick! What if something had happened to you?!!" he yelled, his voice a  
mixed between anger and relief.  
  
"Chill out, were not that late!" Sora retorted harshly "besides  
what do you care anyway?"  
  
Mimi didn't want to stick around for world War III so she  
quickly slipped out the back door unnoticed by her furious friends.  
  
"What do you mean what do I care?" Tai asked, his tone a little  
softer "oh course I care"  
  
"Well you have a strange way of showing it tai! You barely even  
talk to me anymore, your to busy with your little blond friend"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Forget it Tai I don't wanna hear it!" Sora stormed off to her  
room leaving a heavy-hearted Taichi Kamiya in her wake.  
  
"Sora....."   
  
  
**done!!** yay! Think I should continue? Personally I don't because it  
sucks but it you want more just review and tell me so....  
10 reviews- new chapter.   
  
ps: to webmisstress sora...i'm really sorry about the swearing in the *Prologue* and i try to keep to keep the swearing down in the rest of the chapters...and as for matt being the bad guy...i can't change that. The whole story goes on that....i'll try and make him good in the end k but it's going to be hard....hope u like this chapter..well gtg later days 


	3. chapter 2

i don't own digimon  
  
Tai crumpled back into his chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Things weren't going well between himself and Sora, not the way he wanted them to go anyway and he was powerless to stop it. He knew nothing of romance, nothing about how to sweep a girl off her feet. He was only plain old Taichi Kamiya, a great leader and an ok soccer player.   
  
A high pitched voice broke into his thoughts and he glanced up to see the cause of all his problems standing in the doorway. He sighed, sliding lower in the seat in an attempted to become invisible, unfortunately it didn't seem to work and the blond made her way over, plunking herself onto the table in front of him.  
  
"Hey baby, I didn't see you much today?" Cathrine said sweetly, batting her eyelashes in a effort to get him to notice her.   
  
"I had some work to do" Tai mumbled, gathering his papers and placing them back in his briefcase. His mind was on Sora, he had to make it up to her, maybe he'd get her some flowers?  
  
"oh, well your all done now, wanna watch the sunset with me? It'll be fun just me and you, we could get to know each other better" she slid closer to him, taking his hands in her own.  
  
"Listen Cathrine, there's something I need to tell you" tai gulped, pulling his hands back and standing up. "I'm not interested in having a relationship with you. Don't get me wrong I think your wonderful but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"There's someone else"   
  
"Who?"   
  
Tai sighed, he was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but she did have a right to know didn't she? "Sora"  
  
"Her huh? Well I wish you luck tai" Cathrine smiled kissing his cheek "I hope she makes you happy"  
  
"Thanks Cathrine" Tai grinned, she'd taking better then he thought she would "I have to get going, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow" he made his way to the doorway and disappeared down the dark hallway.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it, c-ya tai" Cathrine waved, flopping into the empty chair. A sly smile played across her lips "so he liked the red head huh? We'll just have to see about that." she cracked her knuckled and grinned "and when red is gone, nothing will stand in my way. Taichi will be mine one way or another"   
  
~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
He watched the rain thrash and beat against the window pane, the  
wind blow ferociously and the sounds of distant thunder rang in his  
ears, but he continued to stare blankly at the storm. Soon everything  
and everyone would be under his control.  
  
His lips curved in a sickening smile, he'd devised the prefect  
plan, it was simple really, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking  
of it before. Soon Taichi Kamiya would be at his mercy, all because  
of one single person, one mere women was the key to total control.  
  
"I've found your weakness Taichi" Yamato laughed, the vile  
sound echoing in the eerie halls "love...."  
  
hee hee well another chapter done! well...i know this one kinda.....well....sucks but i think i'm getting better at this story writing thing, anyway gtg later days  
10 reviews= new chapter 


End file.
